Lies, Secrets, and Life
by B Benson 4015 Forever
Summary: When lies and secrets are exposed, how fast does life change for everyone...? Rated M for adult content in later chapters


**-(A/N)-This is and idea that came to mind in the middle of the night, and I couldn't got to sleep without starting this. I know I'm in between stories right now and I plan to be updating all of them soon.**

 **Chapter One - The Beginning.**

Sargent Olivia Benson sat at the counter drinking her morning coffe and reading the news paper like she did every Saturday morning she had off. It was nearing 9:30 and her daughter still haden't gotten up. _Her daughter._ If you would have told her 16 years ago she would have a daughter, and she would be Sargent of SVU, she would have recomended a mental evaluation from Dr. Huang or Dr. Hednrix. But here she was. Sure, she wasn't married, she wasn't even dating, and the father of her daughter was a one night stand in '99. She tried to make it work with him, but when you work with a person, it's hard to maintain a personal relationship out side of the work place. It didn't help that he was mentally not ready to be a father. He still was embarassed to by condoms, so no surprise that a month and a half after Brian Cassidy was in her bed she found out she was pregnent. But she was happy with the life she had with her daughter and wouldn't change a thing.

She looked at the clock again. 9:41 am. Seeing as how it was almost 10, Liv needed to wake up her dauther or else the teenager would sleep all day. Putting her coffee mug in the sink, and the news paper on the counter, she made her way down the hallway to her daugther's room. when she walked in she imediatly saw her daughter, but she wasn't sleeping. Hair in a messy bun, still in her pajamas, working on school work, sat 15-year-old Britney Cassidy. Britney had slipped behind a little in school and needed to make up the work she owed or her baseball coach would bench her for the rest of the season. So when her mother walked in to see her working, she wasn't at all shocked. "Hey, B when did you wake up?" Olivia asked sitting on the edge of the bed. Britney took a break and looked at the alarm clock on the night stand. "About an hour and a half. I heard you up and I knew I had school work to do. Figured I'd get it out of the way before I had to get ready to go to lunch with dad today." the teen replied befor putting some of the school books into her backpack that was on the side of the bed. "Are you still going to lunch with Alex today?" "Yeah, around 12ish. Did you have anything else planed for today? Or were you just gonna hang out with your father for the rest of the day?" Olivia knew that if she wasn't going to be with her father she would most likely... "If im not with dad I'll probably go over to Elliot's to play ball with Dickey. You know he does absolutly nothing on Saturdays unless I make him." there it was.

That has been what she does every Saturday for as long as they could remember. Brian wasn't a very active father in Britney's life untill she was about 10. But before that Olivia's old work partner, and best friend, had played the father role in her life. He taught her how to play baseball, took her to games with him and his son Dickey, and got her into his son's little leuge. Now both kids play for Lincon High. Olivia was certian that Dickey had a crush on her daughter, but she was sure that britney didn't know. "Well, go easy on him. We don't need him throwing out his shoulder again because you want to throw wicked balls. I should be done with lunch with Alex around 1ish, maybe longer so if you want to do something other then play ball or hang out with your father, we can find something to do." Olivia sugested. "Yeah, or you could just come over to Elliot's and play baseball with us." the teen joked, her mom, and baseball, that's giving a kid matches. It will always end bad. "Or I can sit and watch." The older woman laughed. "Go eat some breakfast and drink some coffee. You're gonna need it." After her mom left she layed back down. Britney knew she was right. with all of the work she did this morning, going to lunch with her dad later and planing on going to Elliots house, she was gonna need the caffine.

She reluctently got out of bed and entered the living room. "Can Alex come over for diner tonight? I haven't seen her yet and she has been back for like a month." Britney asked. She missed her. They used to go shopping together, and she taught her some amazing recipes. She hasn't shopped or cooked all that much since Alex went to Africa. The lawyer was like a second mother to her, and she wanted to see her. "I'll cook." she added. "I can ask her at lunch, but I make no promises B. She may have plans." Olivia didn't want to get her daughters hopes up. They sat in silence for a while. Both in thought.

"How was Dylan for you yesterday?" Olivia asked bringing her out of her thoughts. Brtney usually babysits the 3-year-old boy that lives 2 floors down from them. "Good... he's getting so big. It doesn't see like it's been 2 years since I started babysitting." she origanally started to make money so she could do more things with friends, but then she and the boy got attached. Now she spends more time with him then not. Olivia thought that it would teach her to be responsible and that if she were to have sex use protection. "I think his mom is pregnent again. I have yet to ask her, I don't want to come off as rude if she's not." taking a sip of coffee Britney took out her phone and got on Facebook. "You and your phone, I think you would lose your mind if you didn't have it on you 24/7." Olivia chuckled. "I would not!" the younger one acted hurt. "You would." They bickered like this back and forth for about 10 minutes. "Okay, okay. Well what about you miss 'I must take pictures of everything my daughter does'." "I don't do that...well maybe I do but it's because I love you." she looked at the time, and saw it was almost 11. They both had to tart getting ready "You better hop in the shower so you are ready when your dad gets here." the girl nodded and got up. "Don't forget to wash behind your ears!" she hollered. "I wont!" Britney called back.

A half an hour later Britney was out of the shower and getting ready for her day. Since it was spring she thought she would wear the new dress that she had yet to wear. It was black with two straps that crossed in the back. It showed most of her back and a some of her chest, but was still modest. The dress stopped just above the knee. She put on eyeliner and mascara. After that she put on black strappy sandals. Her wavy, sholder length hair was down; with some of it pulled back a tied with a black ribbon that rested in the middle of her hair. She was awear of all of the black, but she really didn't care. If she was going to go to Elliot's she would need to pack a bag with some extra clothes. Brian didn't like it when she just wore pants and a shirt. He always felt the need to tell her that she is a girl and should dress like one, skirts, dresses, stuff like that. Britney was packing when her phone started to ring. It was the song 'On Our Own Toghter' by Kingsfoil. She smiled knowing who was calling because it was their song. She answered with her smile evident in her voice. "Yes Dickey?" "Um, hey my dad was wondering if you were coming over today." he said. "Was it him, or you?" she teased. "Okay, maybe it was me, but hey a guy can try right?" they both chuckled. "Yeah, I have luch with my dad today but when thats over I'll be there. Do you wanna pitch or bat today?" they asked eachother this question every week.

She was expecting him to say pitch, but he took the risk in choosing bat. "Ya sure. You know I wont go easy just because it's Saturday." "Yeah I know, but I need to work on hitting fast ones." Dickey lied. Truth was he knew she loved to pitch and he wanted her to have fun when they were together. "I know." he smiled. "Okay, I don't want to hear you complaining later. By the way my mom might come by later when she's done with her lunch with Alex." just then Olivia called out saying that Brian was there. Dickey heard and said "Oh lord please help the poor girl." When Britney walked out of her room on the phone, laughting at something that was said, Olivia knew it was Dickey on the other side of the conversation. "Hi Dickey!" she hollered so he could hear her. Everyone laughed but Brian. He didn't like how close she was to 'that boy', as he called him. Olivia noticed the look on his face and walked over to him. "What's got you pissed off?" she asked glad that her daughter was ocupied by her phone. "I don't like how close she and that boy are. He's probably just trying to get in her pants, if he hasn't already." he kept his voice down so Britney wouldn't hear him. Olivia look at him like he had an extra head. "They are best friends...only. And if they were more then that, I think I know. And they are both good kids." she defended them. "If their was anything to worry about you would know, because I would be nervous. Thats our daughter and my bestfriend's son. There is absolutly nothing to worry about." Britney came over now that she was off of the phone. "What are you guys taliking about?" she interveined. "Nothing love." her mother told her. "Okay, if you say so. I'm gonna go get my bag, be right back."

When she got back her parents were on seperate ends of the room again. They were always like that, trying to get away from eachother like oil and water. "Bye momma, see you later." she gave her a hug, and left with her father. When they got in the car it was like every other time. Silence. When they got to Serintinos, an Italian place just across town. When brian spoke he stated the obvious "I see you wore a dress." she nodded in responce. "Thats good. You look much better when you dress like a woman." he told her. Brian rarely wanted to listen to her stories about baseball, he never even went to her games. But by having lunch with her it showed that he was trying. "Yeah, well I brought a change of clothes to play baseball with Dickey after lunch...so if you wouldn't mind dropping me off there instead of home." Britney informed him. "Um...about that..." he started, "I don't think you should be hanging around with that Dickey boy or Elliot so much."

She snapped her head in his direction. "Excuse me!?" "I don't want you hanging around them so much anymore." Brian repeated. "And who are you to make that decision. One is mom's best friend, and like a father to me, and the other is my best friend. I will see them whenever I want to, as much as I want to." his daughter informed him. "Who am I? I am your father. You'll do what I tell you to." "You may be my father but you have only been in my life for a little over 5 years. They have been there since the moment I was born! Where were you? Screwing up your life, and sleeping with prostitutes. So to call you a father is even a bit of a stretch. Your more of a sperm donner, so no. I wont 'hang around' them less."

"You need to watch how you talk to me, and show me some respect." he warned. "Why, what respect do you show me. Jeeze **dad** , what **love** do you show me. You weren't their for me growing up, you never come to my games. But guess who was there, guess who comes to every game... Elliot... guess who else... Dickey! So no. I will not stop 'hanging around' them because they care about me, have been there for me. Except that or don't, I really dont care!" her voice raised. "Are you sleeping with that boy?" he asked suddenly "What? No? Ya know what, Forget lunch, I'm out of here." She went to grab her bag from the seat next to her but he grabbed her arm. She looked around not believing that he was doing this in public, and that no one noticed. "You're not going anywhere. I know you are sleeping with that boy and you are not going until you tell me the truth and you tell me you will not see him, or his father anymore." he demanded, squeezing her arm. "3 things. One, let me go of me. Two, I am leaving. Three, if you **ever** do something like this again, your ass will be toast."

With that she grabbed her bag and started walking away. She couldn't tell her mom about what just happened. She couldn't call her mom to come get her. So she would have to call the next best person. Britney pulled out her phone and looked through her contacts. Finding the name she desired, and tapping it. She put it to her ear and listened to the ringing. After about three rings the other person answered.

"Hello?"

"Elliot..."


End file.
